


Дружба

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Freude [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Зарисовка по словам: [значение, исключение, лето].
Series: Freude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940359





	Дружба

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка по словам: [значение, исключение, лето].

Дружба.

Значение этого слова для Фушими было слишком расплывчатым, а если начистоту, не значило ничего. Он никогда не стремился пожимать протянутую для знакомства руку — был ли этот акт сближения простой формальностью или же искренним порывом. Ему было абсолютно всё равно. 

Пестрящий рой крошечных мошек складывался перед глазами в строй гармоничных изображений. Красный, синий, зеленый. Пиксельный идеальный мир казался намного интереснее и надежнее обычного реального, встречающего его тишиной одиночества и мыслями о том, каков риск наткнуться по возвращении домой на главного виновника своего паршивого существования. 

Его жизнь была жизнью компьютерного отшельника, и отсутствие в ней понятия «дружба» не делало ее ни хуже, ни лучше. Дружбы просто не существовало, и не было необходимости задумываться о том, что под собой подразумевает это заезженное временем слово.

Но потом что-то треснуло. На каждое правило находится исключение, и для Сарухико исключением стал этот навязчивый, гиперактивный и слишком общительный рыжий мальчишка, которому он, сам не зная почему протянул руку в ответ после короткого колебания. И реальный мир неожиданно тоже окрасился красками. Красный, синий, зеленый... янтарный. У Яты были такие необычные янтарные глаза, но дело было вряд ли в цвете. 

Лето в самом разгаре, на улице невыносимая жара, а Фушими, вместо того чтобы прятаться в прохладе дома или интернет-кафе за широким экраном с выстроенными в идеальном порядке мошками-пикселями, шагает по пустующим улицам города, рука об руку со своим новым другом, и болтает с ним одновременно ни о чем и обо всем на свете. Реальный мир резко и неожиданно раздвигается до размеров вселенских мечтаний и сужается до крошечной уютной галактики, понятной только им двоим. Солнечный свет отражается в ярких слепящих искренней улыбкой глазах напротив, закрадывается в растрепанные рыжие волосы, и Сарухико невольно ловит себя на ответной улыбке.

Ята бывает до жути раздражающим, но от него никуда не денешься, и это, черт возьми, очень хорошо. 

***

Экран компьютера мигает и включается с едва уловимым гудением. Красный, синий, зеленый, и никакого янтарного. Фушими вздыхает и кладет пальцы на клавиатуру, позволяя им работать уже на автомате — этот пиксельный мир снова кажется единственно гармоничным для такого, как он. Между ним и реальным теперь просто нет разницы.

Красный, синий, зеленый, и никакого янтарного. Но значение слова «дружба» уже не выкинуть из головы. 


End file.
